


For Whom We'd Bleed

by ultramarcypan



Series: To Do More Than Exist [3]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Family Dynamics, I drag Hugh pretty hard in this oops, Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8071615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultramarcypan/pseuds/ultramarcypan
Summary: Family is defined by their ability to drive a person crazy as well as how accepting and caring they are when needed the most.  Licht is about to learn the intricate in's and out's Hyde's entire family.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I promised the rest of the Servamps would show up, and show up they do. Now, if they would just tell me what World End and The Mother's names are, because it's really hard to write them in when I don't have a name. Slowly but surely, everyone's gonna get dragged into College AU.

“Just fucking drop a meteor on me,” Hyde groans, shoving his textbook away from him.  “Just end my suffering on this cold mortal coil and let me ascend into a higher state of being where there is no pain.”

“Why did we let him major in Theater?”  Kuro asks, glancing at Lily.  “That was a bad idea, in retrospect.”

“I blame Hugh,” Lily says just as the microwave beeps loudly at them.  He jabs the button to open the door, reaching in to pull out his bowl of mac and cheese.  “He should have stopped us.”

Licht makes a noise of confusion from where he’s sitting on Hyde’s back.  “Hugh?”  He glances around to where he’s heard the other two speak.  “Friend of yours?”

“Our brother, actually,” Kuro tells him, and Licht stiffens.  “Second oldest in the family, right after me.”

“Brother?  There are more of you on this campus?”

Lily nods before he catches himself and hastily says, “Yes, two more of our brothers are on campus.  Hugh and Jeje room together; they don’t live in this dorm though.”  He pauses thoughtfully.  “I never realized you hadn’t met them yet Licht-kun.”

“And we should keep it that way,” Hyde says, though it comes out muffled with his face pressed against the floor.  

“Don’t be mean,” Lily chides, fixing his older brother with a disapproving look.  To Licht, he adds, “Hyde and Hugh don’t always see eye to eye on everything.”

“Does anyone see eye to eye with the shitty hedgehog?”

Kuro snorts quietly.  “You may be the first,” he tells the blind boy.  “Which is kinda ironic, all things considered.”

“What did I just say about being mean?”  Lily demands, squishing his pillow against him in frustration, setting his mac and cheese to the side. 

“Sorry, mom,” Kuro and Hyde mumble at the same time, and Licht has to duck his head to hide a smile.  Hyde shifts underneath Licht, and the other moves off of his boyfriend.  Wearily, he lifts his head up so that he can crawl sluggishly over to where Licht has moved to sit, nuzzling against his boyfriend's leg.

“Comfort me, my angel of music,” he murmurs.

“Why should I do anything you ask when you haven’t bothered to tell me you have two other siblings?”  Licht asks, even as he’s lifting his hand to card through Hyde’s hair.  The blonde mumbles his appreciation, pressing closer to the other and for one brief moment, there’s peace.  

“Actually,” Lily pipes up, a small smirk on his face.  “We have _four_ other siblings you don’t know about; two on this campus, two who work full time already.”  

“Lily, _why?_ ”  Hyde yelps as the hand which had been brushing through his hair tugs abruptly. 

“Because Licht-kun is part of our family and he should know this,” comes the sickly sweet response, complete with bats of the eyelashes and a broad grin.  The comfort cuddles erupt into a full blown war on the floor of Lily and Kuro’s room, and neither of them seem the least bit inclined to save their brother; it’s only when the RA shows up to check on them that Hyde and Licht break apart.

*

Licht is quiet the whole way back to their own room, and Hyde knows he’s in for it.  His boyfriend had refused to take Hyde’s arm as they had walked back, and while Licht is far from helpless, he’s normally fine with Hyde offering his help if only so he can drag the other down with him if he happens to trip.

They reach their own dorm far too quickly for Hyde’s taste, and he digs in his pocket for his room key and unlocks the door.  Licht pushes ahead of him, and Hyde braces himself as he turns to shut the door behind them.

The second it’s closed, Licht speaks. “Are you ashamed of me?”

Hyde both loves and hates how blunt the other can be.  On the one hand, he’s great at cutting to the chase, but on the other, it makes dealing with emotional situations that much more complex.  “Why would I be ashamed of you?”  He asks warily.  He steps further into their room, so that he can perch on the edge of his bed.

“I don’t know, why haven’t I met your other brothers who apparently attend the same university as us?”  Licht retorts, and Hyde knows from the tone of his voice that he’s in deep, _deep_ trouble right now.

“You’re really upset about that?”  The look he gets is an answer in and of itself and though Licht can’t see it, he winces.  “Why?”

“Because it feels like you didn’t want to have to introduce your boyfriend, the blind kid, to the rest of your family.”  There’s bitterness laced into Licht’s voice and Hyde turns to look at him fully.

“C’mere?”  He says, and it’s as much a plea as it is a request.  Licht hesitates for a brief moment before he relents, moving to stand just a little bit away from Hyde, not close enough for him to touch, but not far enough to create an uncrossable rift between them.

“I’m sorry,” Hyde says quietly, and Licht starts in surprise.  “That’s not at all how I feel about the situation, but I can see how you interpreted it that way, and I’m sorry I didn’t just tell you.”

“Idiot,” Licht scolds, but all the tension melts from his body.  A pang of guilt runs through Hyde at how worried the other had been about the situation; Licht is fairly blase about his blindness, but that doesn’t mean that he’s incapable of feeling insecure about it.  He moves closer to Hyde, who shifts to allow Licht room on his bed.  Licht curls up next to him, resting his head on Hyde’s shoulder, hands placed palm up on his lap.  “Tell me now--and tell me everything.”

Hyde nods, and he knows that Licht can feel his head move, pressed up against him as he is.  “Okay,” he agrees, before pausing to collect his thoughts.  Absentmindedly, he lifts one of his hands, index finger extended, and begins tracing patterns and shapes on Licht’s upturned palms.  Licht takes very good care of his hands; as a pianist, they’re his livelihood.  The flesh of his palms is soft and smooth, though there are callouses along the edges of his thumbs and the tips of his fingers.  The pianist closes his hand around Hyde’s fingers, and the other snaps back into reality.

“First off, you should know that we’re not all actually blood related,” he says.

“Really?”  Licht actually sounds mildly surprised, and a small smile finds its way onto Hyde’s face.  “Then you were all...adopted?”  He probes.

“Foster siblings,” Hyde confirms.  “There were seven of us in all; well, eight, technically, but none of us are super close to him.”  He pauses for a moment.  “He’s a grad student on campus, actually, but he rarely talks to any of us.”

“That makes half of you,” Licht notes.  “And the other half?”

“An older sister who didn’t go to college, and she works at the nearby Y.  And a younger brother who went to a tech school for two years and is now working as a mechanic.”

“Handy,” Licht mumbles, nuzzling against Hyde.  “Don’t suppose you know how to change a tire?”

“I do, actually,” Hyde says, brushing his lips against the top of Licht’s head.  “Both of us took auto shop together when we were in high school.”  He grins down at his boyfriend.  “Does that earn me brownie points?”

“A few,” Licht allows.  “I appreciate a man who’s good with his hands; I’m more appreciative of those who tell the truth.”

“If I were a smart man, I would stop hiding things and lying to you.  I am not a smart man.”

“Bit of an idiot, really.  And there are still two siblings unaccounted for.”

“Hugh and Jeje.  Both of them are seniors, same as Kuro is.  And, like Lily said, they live in the dorm on the other end of campus and room with each other.  Hugh is a Poli-Sci major and Jeje is a Sculpture major.”

“All five of you on this campus have different majors?”  Licht asks, a hint of amusement in his voice.

“Six different majors if you count Tsubaki,” Hyde says.  When Licht makes a quiet noise of confusion, he elaborates further.  “The grad student; he’s here for his Masters in Biology.”

“How the hell did that happen?”  Licht questions, shaking his head slightly

“We’re a diverse and talented bunch, what can I say?”  Hyde says with a shrug.

“And...you’re not close with the others.”  Licht prompts gently.

“Excluding Tsubaki, I’m close to all my siblings...with the exception of Hugh.”  Hyde admits, his voice strained.  “He’s a bit, uh, proud, and not very fond of the arts.  He thinks my degree is pointless and I should switch to something else.”  Hyde heaves a heavy sigh.  “I didn’t want you to meet him because I was worried about him looking down on you unfairly because you’re a music major.”

“Doesn’t he...live with a Sculpture major?”  Licht asks slowly, eyes narrowing.

“Yeah, but you don’t know Jeje--nobody is gonna tell him what he should and shouldn’t be doing.”

“That scary?”  Hyde snorts in amusement.

“Nah, he’s a teddy bear, he’s just like six feet tall and scary looking.  He’s actually pretty shy and self-conscious.”

“Is there anyone who’s normal in your family?”  Licht asks and Hyde nods.

“Yeah, Lily,” he says, and Licht concedes that point with a nod of his own.  The two lapse back into silence, though it’s not tense like it was before.  “I’m sorry,” Hyde says again quietly.

“I forgive you,” Licht says.  He moves so that he’s straddling Hyde’s lap, and the two of them fall back onto the bed cuddled together.  “Your brother doesn’t know what the hell he’s talking about,” Licht mumbles into Hyde’s collarbone, and the other smiles.

“Thanks Lich-tan,” Hyde says, rolling them onto their sides.  “If you really want to meet them, I’ll introduce you.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Licht says, tangling their legs together.  “We’ll leave it up to fate to decide.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Hyde agrees, snuggling down closer to his boyfriend.  “I like to live life on the edge anyway.”

Licht snorts, but all he says is, “I’m sleeping in your bed tonight.”  His tone makes it clear that Hyde has very little say in the matter, not that he was opposed to it to begin with.  He reaches down and tugs the blankets up over the both of them, wrapping his arms securely around Licht.

“S’fine by me.”  He says, and the two of them drift off to sleep in a matter of minutes.

*

Because the universe hates him, Licht meets both Hugh and Jeje in the same week.

They run into Hugh first, to Hyde’s eternal joy.

It happens while they’re walking back to their dorm after a shopping trip, and Hyde’s backpack is filled to the brim with groceries.  “Why am I the one doing all the heavy lifting?”  He complains, looking sideways at his boyfriend.

“Because you have to earn your keep somehow,” Licht says, and both of them jump as someone laughs loudly in front of them.

“Sounds like he’s got you all figured out now, doesn’t he, Hyde?”  Hyde can see Licht’s brow furrow in confusion as he tries to place the unfamiliar voice, and he steps in to help the other out.

“I wouldn’t be surprised, Hugh--Lich-tan is very smart, after all,”  he says, and understanding dawns on the pianist's face.  He takes a step closer to Licht, reaching out to grip his elbow lightly.  “Licht, this is my brother Hugh; Hugh, this is my boyfriend Licht.”

“Oh, the blind one that Lily talks about?”  Hugh asks, and Hyde tenses.

“That would be me,” Licht drawls, completely at ease, and Hyde has to admire how unaffected he is by Hugh’s lack of tact.  “It’s nice to meet you,” he adds, holding his hand out, and Hyde knows Licht is lying by how he pitches his voice higher and sweeter and inwardly swears to buy Licht the melon bread he’s so fond of if they all survive this meeting.

“Likewise,” Hugh says, reaching out to shake Licht’s hand.  He pulls away quickly, which doesn’t really surprise Hyde; his older brother had never been fond of physical contact.  “I had been hoping to meet my younger brother’s boyfriend for a while now, but because he never stops by to visit I was sure I would graduate before it happened.”

“Well, both of us have been busy,” Licht says amicably.  “Hyde’s got an upcoming production he has to run lines for, and I have a new piece I’ve been practicing recently.”

“Right, you play the piano, yes?”  It takes all Hyde’s effort not to roll his eyes.

“I do,” Licht says firmly.  “I’ve been playing all my life.”

“It’s nice to have a hobby, I suppose,” Hugh’s nose wrinkles in distaste and Hyde bears his teeth, ready to jump to the other’s defense.  Licht flexes his arm slightly, and Hyde relaxes marginally.

“I agree, but playing isn’t a hobby to me,” he says curtly.  “It’s my way of communicating with the world, and my way of showing that there’s more to me than just the blindness that most people associate with me.”  Hugh blinks.

“Well now, that’s a take on it,” he says, Hyde can’t help but note that he sounds vaguely impressed.  “Perhaps you’ll play for me sometime?”

“Of course,” Licht says, straightening up.  “My music is for the world.”

Hugh grunts before turning his attention to Hyde.  “You really should come visit, Jeje and I haven’t seen you all semester,” he scolds.

 _And whose fault is that?_ Hyde thinks.  Out loud, he puts on a sheepishly smile and says “Sorry big bro, I really have been busy.  I’ll text you the next time I'm free, yeah?”

“Alright,” Hugh agrees, before glancing down at his watch.  “I have to get going, but I’ll hold you to that.  It was nice to see you Hyde,” he says, and Hyde’s grip on Licht’s arm is hard enough to bruise.  “And it was nice to finally meet you, Licht.”

“Likewise,” the pianist says, giving no inclination that his boyfriend is about to break his arm.  Hugh walks off and Hyde watches him go; it’s only when he’s disappeared from view that he lets go of Licht’s elbow.

For a moment, he’s lost for words.  Licht, as is usual, breaks the silence first.

“Well, he seems charming, I can’t imagine why you two don’t get along,” he says, sarcasm almost palpable.  Hyde laughs, and the little bit of tension left in his body eases out of him.

“I’m just surprised that you didn’t kill him when he called your playing a hobby,” Hyde says and Licht snorts.

“Please,” the pianist says.  “Violence is so tacky; the long term revenge is where it’s at.”  Despite himself, Hyde grins.

“Yeah?”  He asks.  “What’d you have in mind?”

Licht holds out his arm and Hyde takes it, much more gently this time.  They resume walking, Hyde guiding Licht along the path.  “Now, I was thinking…” the pianist begins, and they spend the rest of the walk back to their room imagining several different unfortunate scenarios that could befall Hugh.

*

Mercifully, the meeting with Jeje a few days later goes much smoother.

They’re sitting at a table in the cafeteria with Lily and Kuro when Lily jumps up out of his chair, waving frantically at someone behind them.  “What’s wrong Lil’?”  Kuro yawns, pushing his empty tray away from him.  “See someone you know?”

“Jeje,” Lily answers absentmindedly, and Licht’s head shoots up.  Hyde whips around to stare in the direction that Lily’s waving in.

“Fate hates me,” he mumbles to Licht, and the pianist grins.  

“Yeah, but it loves me,” he says smugly, twisting around to stare behind him.  “Is he coming over?”

“Yes,” Hyde says grumpily, slumping down into his chair.  A split second later, “Hello, Jeje.”  Kuro and Lily echo the statement, and the empty chair next to Licht scrapes across the floor.

“Hello,” a quiet voice mumbles, and Licht tilts his head in the direction of the voice to hear it better.

“Oh!”  Lily says, sitting back down in his own chair.  “This is Licht, Hyde’s boyfriend.  Licht, this is our brother Jeje.”

“Hi,” Licht says.  He gets a series of mumbles as an answer, none of them intelligible, and his eyes narrow in confusion.

“You’re gonna have to speak up, Jeje,” Kuro says, slumping forward onto the table.  “Not everyone is fluent in mumbles.”

“Sorry,” Jeje says, and it’s a bit louder than before.

“You must be the quiet one of the family,” Licht notes, and the air around the table shifts.  There’s a quiet rumble next to him, so he can only assume that Jeje is laughing.

“You could say that,” he notes, and shifts in his chair.  “It’s nice to meet you, Licht.”

“Nice to meet you too,” Licht responds automatically.  “So, I’ve been told you're a sculpture major?”

He knows he’s said the right thing by how Jeje takes in a quick breath in excitement.  Underneath the table, Hyde’s hand finds his own and squeezes lightly.

“I am,” Jeje say shyly.  “I like being able to work with my hands. 

“I get that,” Licht says.  “I play the piano.”

“Music major?”  Jeje asks, and he sounds a lot more confident than he did seconds ago.

“Yes,” Licht says.

From there, the two of them hit it off, and chatter back and forth about their respective majors and arts.  Lily looks pleased as punch at the exchange and Hyde is content to sit back and watch as Licht and Jeje talk, a warm, content feeling bubbling up in him.  Eventually, Jeje excuses himself, but not before promising to come to one of Licht’s recitals.

When he’s gone, Licht turns back to face the other three, and must sense their stares.  “What?”  He asks a bit defensively.

“He likes you,” Lily beams, folding his arms neatly on the table.  “Jeje rarely ever talks that much, so he must really like you.”

“Yet another one of my family members that likes Lich-tan better than me,” Hyde sighs dramatically.  Licht throws a french fry at him, and he knows he hit his mark when Hyde yelps.

“I’m charming,” he says.  “And Jeje was very nice.”  He pauses for a moment, considering his next words.  “I like him more than Hugh.”

“So does Hyde,” Kuro says, and Lily swats him on the head for the remark.  “It’s true!”

“You have good taste, Angel-chan,” Hyde adds, tossing an arm around Licht’s shoulder.  “Even if you do have violent tendencies.”

“What can I say, you bring out the worst in me,” Licht says, elbowing Hyde lightly in the ribs.  Lily has to step in to stop a food fight from breaking out, and the topic of conversation changes to other things.

*

“C’mon you shitty hedgehog, we’re gonna be late!”  Licht shouts from the hallway.

“Coming!”  Hyde shouts back, shoving his shoe on and snatching his wallet up from his bed.  He dashes over the door, slamming it shut behind him, and nearly bumping into Licht in the process.  

“Lily just called,” Licht tells him as he pinwheels his arms, trying to keep his balance.  “He and Kuro are already headed over and they’re gonna meet us there.”

“Sensing some judgement in your tone, Lich-tan,” Hyde says as they start towards the elevator.

“ _Kuro_ was ready before you were, you shitty hedgehog,” comes the tart response.

“It’s not like Jeje’s exhibit is gonna get up and walk away!”  Hyde squawks in protest.

“It’s rude being late to any artist’s show!”  Licht snaps, holding his hand out for Hyde to take.  “And if you don’t move your ass, we’re going to be late.”

“Oh my god,” Hyde groans, stopping short.  “I never should have let you two meet.  Two suffering artists and only one me.”

“Poor, poor theatre major you,” Licht deadpans, yanking on Hyde’s arm.  “Now let’s go!”

“Alright,” Hyde says, and then the next thing Licht knows, he’s being flung over his boyfriend’s back like a sack of potatoes.

“What the fuck?!”  He yowls, swiping at Hyde.  When his boyfriend speaks again, he can hear the smile on his face.

“I’ll have you know, I used to win all the running competitions on field day in high school,” he says smugly, readjusting his grip on the other.  “Now, hold on tight, Lich-tan, I’ll get us there on time!”

“I want to break up with you,” Licht tells him as Hyde changes course, heading for the stairs instead.  “Because you suck, but I’m pretty fond of the rest of your family, so I seem to have reached an impasse.”

“Guess you’re just gonna have to deal with me,” Hyde says cheerfully.  “Now, let’s go be supportive of our family!”

“ _Our_ family?”  Licht questions, and he would bet anything that Hyde is blushing right now.

“Yep, our family,” the other answers.  “Our dysfunctional, hot mess of a family.  You’re stuck with us now Angel-chan.  Don’t you feel lucky?”

“Yeah,” Licht says casually, and Hyde almost trips over his own two feet.  “I kinda do.”  


End file.
